


Empty Gold

by satanryro



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kinda coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanryro/pseuds/satanryro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where tyler is a shy barista at a local coffeeshop and josh is an outgoing usual that is wondering why tyler keeps staring at him. he thinks its because his tattoos and dyed hair, boy is he wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivia my BRO](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=olivia+my+BRO).



Josh was a regular at the Coffee Shop Tyler worked at. Tyler knew this and looked forward to Josh coming in daily. He admired him if anything, and definitely had a small crush on him. It was just one of those people that you couldn't help but stare at and wonder who they are. Tyler often caught himself staring at Josh, or even worse Josh himself caught him. 

 

One day in particular Josh walked in with a girl he was talking to and Tyler's heart sank. He bit his lip and looked down as he worked. Obviously, he knew he didn't have a chance to begin with but it still did take away from him. Being the one to normally work on the drinks he didn't have to talk to him, but he regularly tried to be the cashier for him. Josh walked away from the counter with the drink Tyler had carefully prepared for him. The girl accompanying him had gotten nothing. 

Once at the table he sat at, Josh gestured to Tyler in secret and spoke to the girl. "That's him. The guy that's like always staring at me." He began, "he's kinda cute, right? I really wanna know why he's staring at me though." Resting his head on his hand, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you think I should do, Grace?" He asked with a whine. "Stage a scene. Right now. Go up to him and ask! Be all offended and act like it's your dyed hair or tattoos or stretched ear or nose ring!! I swear to god, it'll be hilarious!" Grace replied, trying to keep down but still grinning. Josh grinned back. It was a plan. "Dude, he's even staring at you now!! And he is totally cute! He'd get so embarrassed and even cuter! Then you could ask him out!" All of this definitely sounded insane to anyone else, but was a perfect plan to Josh. He nodded, grinning, and got up. His grin faded as part of the facade. 

Meanwhile, Tyler had his own go-to-girl for Josh advice. He was ranting about his feelings while staring at Josh and cleaning cups. It went from "I knew I didn't have a chance" to, "I thought I had a chance!" Within a couple minutes. As soon as Josh got up his eyes darted down to the cup he was cleaning and he began speaking out of the side of his mouth to his own friend. "Is he coming here?! Olivia. Olivia! IS HE COMING OVER?!" He was panicking the most he could for whispering. "Holy shit. He's actually coming over here. Oh my god. Dude. I'm praying for you." She replied. 

As soon Josh got to the counter where Tyler stood he put his hands on the counter and leaned onto it. "Excuse me, is there a problem?" He asked, looking into Tyler's anxious eyes. He was almost shaking. "A-Ah, no.... No! NO! There is no problem! None at--" Josh interrupted him, making sure he couldn't finish his sentence. "Is it my hair? My tattoos? My plugs? My piercings?" He went on and on and with every sentence Tyler got more flustered. His cheeks were flushed by now. He quickly set down the cup as gently as he could and rolled up his sleeves. "N-No, it's none of that!! I mean, I have tattoos!" He pointed to his arm and looked from his arm to Josh. Olivia was almost in tears next to him from laughing so hard. Tyler elbowed her and she began to speak. "Dude, that hurt like shit! Anyways, what Tyler here is trying to say is he has a school girl crush on you!" 

Tyler's cheeks went bright pink. He was about to protest, but as he opened up his mouth he realized what she said was true. He couldn't lie. Josh grinned. "Great! Then how about we go out sometime?" He said confidently. Tyler looked at Olivia in amazement, speechless. "He thinks that sounds great, what time and place?" She said for me, which was very fitting. "I'll just meet you here when your shift ends. When is that?" He asked, looking at me for a reply but I was waiting for Olivia to reply for me. "7pm....?" She said, looking at me for approval and I nodded. "7pm it is! See you then...?" He looked as if he was searching for a name. "Tyler." He said sheepishly. "Tyler! Yeah! I'm Josh by the way! Thanks for making my coffee everyday!" He exclaimed before walking away. 

Tyler looked at Olivia with amazement. "You can thank me later! I'm taking my break now. My two hour break." She walked away. There was a reason she was Tyler's friend.


	2. What I Know, I Must Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler and josh go on their first date!!! ye  
> also sorry for not updating this and any of my other fics my laptop broke aaa

Tyler was beginning to lose hope about Josh even showing up. It was seventeen minutes after his shift ended and he was still outside. Checking his phone constantly and beginning to only look at it, it scared him half to death when someone put their arm around his shoulders. He jumped and looked next to him to see Josh, giving him a shy smile. He grinned and let his arm fall off Tyler. "C'mon, I have something special planned!" He exclaimed, taking the other's hand in his own and beginning to walk. 

Tyler had no choice but to follow. However, countless terrible thoughts weighed him down. The usual ones about situations with new people, they all petrified him. He didn't want to be like this though. He really did want to trust Josh. Attempting to focus on what was going on, he looked at Josh, who was grinning widely. His grin made Tyler smile slightly, just seeing him that happy. Tyler began to admire him. From the way his light red hair blew in the wind, to his grin. 

"Here we are!" Josh said happily, stopping and smiling at the other. They were stopped at a beach. The sight was beautiful and what made Tyler love it even more was that there wasn't anyone there. "I noticed how you're kinda shy! I didn't wanna take you to a crowded place! I used to go here all the time as a kid, it's really nice! I just kinda wanted to sit here and get to know you. I know you're probably hungry too, we can go somewhere now or after depending on how hungry you are." Tyler listened intently before nodding. 

"I'm fine with anything." He replied shortly. 

"No, dude, you gotta have some kinda input."

There was a small pause and Tyler bit his lip the slightest bit. 

"Well, since we're already here why don't we eat after?" He said as a question, but then stood by it. 

"Sounds great!"

Josh sat down first, then Tyler sat next to him. The beach had some areas with vegetation on it and a small hill on the left of it. The water was a crystal blue, adding a beautiful touch to the already blissful beach. The sun was about to start setting, it was simply beautiful. Josh rested his hand on top of Tyler's as they spoke. They spoke of nothing in particular, but anything that was on their mind. Tyler soon found himself unwinding and feeling less anxious about being around a new person. He felt comfortable with Josh. It made him overjoyed. 

The sky was turning purple and Tyler was growing even more hungry. It was only when his stomach made a loud noise that he realized. He was embarrassed at first, but then laughed slightly and stood up after Josh who understood it was time to get food. They walked along the sidewalk for half an hour before finding a small taco truck and deciding why not. Josh payed, but Tyler tried his best to pay. He felt guilty for accepting the food, but the other insisted it was fine. They both ate near the truck. 

It was only after the sun had completely set that they decided it was time to say their farewells. Josh offered to walk Tyler home, but he politely declined and they went their separate ways, promising to speak to each other after the sun had reappeared. They both mentally congratulated themselves for making it through the date without messing everything up and concluded that it went pretty well. 

Tyler got into his apartment and Olivia was waiting on the couch for him to explain every little detail. It was normal for her to show up uninvited, as she did have a key. He was exhausted, but after little begging easily gave in. Even the smallest things were included; the way his hands felt, how the sunlight hit his face, everything. He blushed as he spoke, realizing how much of a crush he had on him. It was one of those times where you like someone but when you get the opportunity to talk to them you truly like them. It wasn't love yet, very far from it. But he could still talk all night about him. Sadly, Olivia got bored and left pretty quickly. He still had more to say, but he decided it'd be better if he got more sleep. 

Josh, on the other hand, began freaking out as he entered his own apartment. His three cats got overly concerned and came over to see what all the commotion was about. To their dismay, he began talking to them as if they could understand. He explained the entire date to his cats, as sad as that sounds, as cuddling them. He found himself recycling phrases soon enough and began to just explain Tyler in general. Not very in depth, and rather unprofessional. Things such as calling him the cutest little muffin he's ever seen to just screeching. Josh was already a mess.


	3. We Live For The Night's Decor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh is determined to have another date bc he likes tyler!! tylers still shy af.  
> im so sorry for not updating fics a lot yet again. im v busy at the moment but in about a week i wont be as much anymore !! sorry

As promised, Josh came into the coffeeshop the next day at his normal time. His normal time was basically based off when Tyler worked, which benefited them both greatly. He was smiling as he had been planning their second date in his head all morning, but his smile faded when he saw what looked like a man in his mid 40s talking to Tyler. That alone sounds like a weird way to get sad, but the reason itself was the man appeared to be yelling at him about something. He quickly rushed over to where he could here their conversation. His assumptions about it being an argument were correct, but it was rather one-sided. The man yelling at Tyler was talking about some drink he ordered, Tyler himself seemed to be cowering in fear and trying his best to reply. His replies were short and polite. Josh's heart dropped when he saw how scared he was.

"Is there a problem?" Josh asked after walking over there. His tone was very serious, almost intimidating.

"Yes! I clearly asked for no-calorie sweetener and I can taste that there's sugar in this!" The man's argument was enough to make Josh sigh. Tyler looked at him as if he had just saved him from being hit by a car.

"I swear, I put no-calorie sweetener in it!" Tyler basically cried out in reply.

"Well, if Tyler here says he did, why don't you just listen to him? There's basically no taste difference too, man, you're argument is kinda invalid."

Before anyone could say anything more the angry man stormed away. Josh rested his elbow on the bar counter and rested his head on his fist, leaning on the counter as well and looking at Tyler. He grinned.

"Thanks for saving me." He said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, anytime! Byyyy the waaaay, wanna come over to my place tonight? Sorry if this seems kinda soon for a second date!"

"Oh, no! I'd love to! Same time as yesterday?"

"Mhmm... Yep! I can just pick you up and we'll go. Do you like takeout? I'm thinking takeout and a movie. Also really important, are you okay with cats?"

"That sounds great! Takeout is definitely fine. I'm okay with cats, never had any bad experiences."

"Great! See you then!"

Josh then proceeded to order his normal drink and leave. Tyler was left in awe because of the entirety of the situation.

 

It came time that Tyler's shift ended again, and instead of having to wait Josh was already there waiting, leaning against his car. He called the other's name and quickly walked over, embracing Tyler. With little talk they were both soon in Josh's car and having a rather nice conversation about their day. Tyler was already feeling comfortable around him.

"You hungry? I ordered the takeout before I left so we can pick it up now."

"Moderately. That's good because just now talking about it is making me even more hungry." Tyler replied with a laugh.

They arrived at the takeout restaurant and both of them went inside. Josh paid and Tyler felt bad again so he attempted to carry all the bags. He managed to get to the car without dropping anything and mentally congratulated himself. Eventually they got to Josh's apartment building and both went in, Tyler still carrying all the bags. Josh was ready to catch anything if he dropped it. In the elevator on the way to the fourth floor, he set down all the bags and took a small break, only to pick them back up. Soon enough they were in Josh's apartment, greeted by four cats.

"This is Oscar, Milo, Felix, and Scarlet!" He said happily, pointing to each as he said their names. Oscar was a grey tabby short haired cat, basically the default cat if that made sense. Milo was a long haired tabby, Felix was an orange long haired tabby, and Scarlet was a chocolate point Birman. Tyler thought they were all extremely cute so he rushed to put down the food and kneeled to the ground, letting the cats crawl all over him. Josh stood standing but grinned to see how excited the other was getting. He was talking to them in baby voices saying things you would even say to a baby, it was adorable.

Tyler caught himself and stood up, looking slightly embarrassed. In reply, Josh simply shook his head and grinned, walking over to where the bags of food were placed and opening them. After some time, food covered the small counter and both Tyler and Josh were indulging themselves. It didn't take long for three fourths of the food to be gone and neither of them could finish it.

Soon they were on the couch picking out movies while Scarlet laid on Tyler's lap. He was petting her and she was purring, Josh loved to see them getting along. They both ended up on watching a classic, Heathers. A weird movie for a first date, but it just so happened that Josh hadn't seen it and it was one of Tyler's favorite movies.

Somewhere half way through the movie Tyler ended up leaning on Josh and he ended up wrapping his arms around the other. This next came to them cuddling, then spooning, then Josh kissing Tyler's neck. All this took place rather slowly, and by the end of the movie they were facing each other, hands in each other's hair, making out. It was cliche enough for the both of them. 

Around the third time they separated for breath, Tyler asked a question, his lips hovering over the other's. "Can I spend the night?" He asked, looking at Josh's lips and then his eyes. Josh nodded in reply and joined their lips once again. Nothing more happened, for after that they just embraced each other. Tyler buried his head in the other's chest with his eyes closed. 

"Do you want to sleep now?" Josh asked in a gentle voice, nudging the other's head slightly. Tyler simply nodded. It was if he'd become a sleepy toddler, and this thought only provoked Josh to pick him up like one and carry him to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and making sure none of the cats got in. Once in he got into his pajamas-- Well, just striped down to his boxers as that was what he slept in. He asked Tyler if he wanted a change in clothes and he simply nodded in reply once again. Josh tossed him an oversized Blink-182 shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He then got into the bed as the other lazily changed, tossing his work clothes in the corner. 

It didn't take long until Tyler was fast asleep in Josh's arms. It was unusual for him to fall asleep this early, but he didn't really care. It was for the better anyways. Josh took a little longer to fall asleep, but did eventually. Another productive date.


End file.
